Last One Standing
by day dreamer 2900
Summary: Not very good at summaries! But this is about a young girl who ends up being in the same time as Xenosaga and she is a lone survivor of the destruction of Earth.... MIGHT MAYBE PERHAPS have some Oc/Chaos....
1. Memories

Helllooo! Well first off I would like to say that this is actually my first fanfic ever poster... ever Lol And of course, I do not own Xenosaga nor its Characters nor anything about it. This story follows the one told in Xenosaga however I changed around a few things  But of course thats my way of seeing a different story in it. Please do review 

I'm happy. Surrounded by love and happiness... There's nothing I can be asking more. My mother is watering her flowers in the garden. My father is building his miniature airplanes in the garage. My little sister is playing with our dog. My best friend is calling me over. Me, I am lying down on the grass enjoying the warmth of the sun. My eyes closed I can hear the birds singing and the leaves being gently brushed by the wind. I inhale deeply and smell the fresh grass all around me. What more could I need? I have everything. My little sister comes up to me with a smile on your tiny face. I smile back and she settles besides me and my best friend. Us three, we look up at the sky trying to figure out which animal the cloud resembled to the most.

But it didn't last forever.


	2. Chapter 1Welcome

Enjoy and please review

* * *

''Its...She's back..."

'' You don't know that for sure."

"It's her, I know it. I can tell."

"She might not remember... It's rare."

"But I know it's her... Same face... Same hair... Same hands..."

* * *

I slowly tried to open my eyes but my first try almost blinded me. What bright four walls! I must be in some kind of hospital... How strange... I don't remember being in an accident... Wait I don't remember anything at all. I took in a deep breath and lifted myself on my elbows but now even that hurts. I squeezed my eyes once more until I could finally tell that I am in fact in a hospital bed. I'm hooked to a few machines but I don't really understand what they mean. The room is so cold! There wasn't much to it now that I see it clearly, a few machines a bed and a door. But why so white? Is there something wrong with me? I don't understand... The door sled sideways automatically, making me turn my head towards it instantly. Four people walked in. My eyes went wide open as I saw what the first blonde lady was wearing.

'' See! I told ya she was awake! "She said happily pointing at me. All I could do was stare at her blue and white uniform.

"Wow that didn't take very long" A Child with red brownish hair with blue eyes said coming closer. I stared at him too.

"Let's see... all seems normal here..." The Blond girl said as she looked at the machines hooked to me next to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" The lady with brown hair and soft blue eyes asked as she came next to me. I stared once more... What is this?

"DO YOU SPEAK ANY ENGLISH?" A man light brown haired man screamed at me. I swallowed the ball in my throat.

"I do..." I said still watching them.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked me again.

"Ah...uh?" I blinked still staring... What... the heck...

"Temperature is a bit below normal..." The blond lady said poking something on the machine.

"Whoa it's incredible... She's still sane... after all those years! Can you tell us something about Lost Jerusalem? How was life back then?" The little red headed kid said excitedly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Maybe we should start slowly... Hi, my name is Shion" The brown haired lady... Well Shion handed her hand to me. I stared at it for a second before deciding to shake it.

"I'm Mary! This here is master... Well Jr." Mary said smiling brightly.

"And I! Uh I'm Allen" The guy in the back said.

"Where... are my parents? Do they know I'm here? And where exactly am I? "I asked. They all exchanged glances.

"You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Jr asked me. I shook my head and they all seem to give each other another glance.

"Well I have to go um... do something on deck." Mary said as she turned around and left out the door.

"Why don't we start by learning your name...?" Shion said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"My name is Alexa...So where am I?" I asked again.

"Well Alexa, you are on the Elsa Evolution." Shion said.

"The what?" I asked.

"It's a vessel who belongs to the Kukai foundation" Jr said.

"Were on sea?" I asked. That wouldn't be right... I often get seasick.

"No a space vessel." Jr continued. An amusing smile came on my face and made them all look at me with a question mark over their head.

"What is this? Star Treck?" I laughed.

"Star what?" Allen asked.

"Alexa, you are in the year T.C 4767... A long time from where you come from" Shion said.

"Ok, no for real? What kind of prank is this? Ha-ha its funny... can I go home now? I'm really tired..." I said.

"But you've slept all that time?!" Allen exclaimed.

"It's not exactly sleeping..." Jr said. I started to feel anger rise in me. Who were these people to play with my head like that?!

"It's not funny anymore... please no more jokes... you had your laughs... now bring me to a phone or something... I'm so tired..." I said sitting up completely. I even started to look at the tubes linked into my arm... find a way to take it off without any pain.

"Alexa... you have been locked up for years in an incubator... well... a kind of incubator surrounded by a gnosis... it's a really strange thing actually." Shion said. I stared at her... That's enough... I'm really in no mood to be joking around. I slowly put my foot on the cold ground and tried to stand up... but my legs who were feeling like spaghetti failed me and I fell first on the face.

"OUCH!" I screamed. Shion hurried and helped me to sit back on top of my bed.

"Take it easy... it's been a while since you haven't used your legs..." Shion said. Something was wrong... how long have I been like this? I feel so weak and tired... And these people... are so...different...

"For real... where am I?" I asked.

"Alexa... You're from earth... And Earth... is what we call Lost Jerusalem... "Shion said slowly.

"Uh... Why?" I asked still confused.

"Earth was destroyed thousands of years ago." Allen simply said. I began... feeling dizzy... with nausea???

"If this is a joke... please do stop now." I said looking at Shion in the eyes. She placed her hands on top of mine.

"We found you... like I said in an incubator... with a gnosis wrapped around you... Do you remember what Gnosis are?" Shion asked.

"Never heard off" I said.

"How do we know the gnosis was the cause of the destruction?" Jr asked.

"You're not joking? ...This is real?" I asked incredulous... But how could it be... just now... just recently... I was... in my backyard... with...my friends and family... A panicking feeling took me over... I started breathing heavily... My eyes widened... I know what this is... I've had it before...this is a panic attack. My right hand grasped my left arm as I tried to put pressure on my chest so I could calm down my breathing. However before I knew it the room was spinning round.

"Hey... is she okay?" Jr asked.

"Alexa? What's wrong?" Shion asked me. I pushed myself onto my legs and they swung back and forth as if I was a new born giraffe... I could feel them tremble as they got used to my weight.

"Hey calm down!" Allen said waving his hands. No... I can't breathe... I need my best friend... She knows how to handle these... where is she? Find me her! She can help me! I can't breathe!

"Find... me... her... "I gasped out loud. Before I knew it my legs were moving my forward and my torso flew from side to side as if I had no feeling left in my upper body. I smashed into a machine and let out a loud scream as Jr and Allen tried to catch me... For me that gave me only a reason more to run... A part of the wall opened in front of me... It must be the door... It leads me to a hall. I stood there half bent down and out of breath looking both ways. It's all gray... It's nothing like I've ever seen before?! Is it really true! Is it true! No... I'm going to wake up and this will be a dream!

"A... Dddd...reaamm... its... nothing... b-b-but... aa... dreeamm... "I gasped.

"Analyzing" A voice said behind me. I turned and to my great surprise a blue haired woman was standing there... She didn't seem normal... not at all... She barely was wearing anything... That... That's not human...

"No..."

Pitch Black


	3. Chapter 2 Alexa

Do Enjoy

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see those abominable four white walls again. I feel as if I were stuck in a mental institution. I yawned; it feels good thought to finally get some rest. At that last thought, it all came back to me... The... I'm supposedly in outterspace? And there's no planet... And that thing... that wasn't human... If I was... Where is my family and friends? Are they safe? Did they survive like me? How... exactly did I survive...?

"The destruction of earth?" I whispered

"Look! She's awake!" A voice beside me exclaimed happily. I quickly turned my head to see a pink haired girl... since when can people be pink haired? She smiled at me and handed me over a bottle... which I think contains water.

"Um... Thank you." I said as I took the bottle and drank it very fast.

"Your welcome! How are you feeling?!" She asked me.

"Is it true... that everything about...? Earth... or Lost Jerusalem whatever... is gone?" I asked. She gave me a sad smile.

"Yes it's true; you are the only survivor ever found..." She said. I felt a pain in my chest.

"How long ago was it?" I asked.

"Well thousands of years, I guess" She said. My eyes filled up with tears. Is this even possible? ... My family... my friends...the people...their gone... All of them... gone... I lost everything. I started sobbing and my body hurt.

"I'm sorry... It must be hard to find out huh? Did you have family on Lost Jerusalem" She asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed still sobbing. She frowned and stood up from the stool she was sitting on.

"I'll be right back!" She said and left. What a thing, to lose everything... how am I supposed to live now? And why on earth did I survive? And why for so many years! This is completely impossible... you only see these kinds of things in movies and RPG games! What am I saying? Do these even exist now? My eyes filled with tears once more. And all... everything I cared about and everyone I loved... they are gone. The pink haired girl dashed back in the room with Shion following her.

"Hi, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I just learned I lost everything precious to me" I said blinking at her. What a stupid question... I could be dying and she would probably ask me that.

"Yes... it is quite a shock... I'm sorry." She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure you are." I snorted. She wouldn't know anything.

"Yes well, the report says your physical status is getting better which is very good... we didn't quite know how to treat you, since you're ... organic system is most probably not like ours." Shion said.

"You lived on a planet! So long ago!" The pink haired girl said. I sighed sadly.

"I have a some questions to ask" I said simply although to be honest all I really wanted to do is curse my lungs out. A sound that reminded me of a purring cat suddenly came. I stared dumbly around trying to look where it came from.

"Oh of course! You must be so hungry! After all those years of being frozen..." Shion said.

"Oh my god... That was my stomach? Never heard such a thing!" I exclaimed.

"Ha-ha well it to be expected when one hasn't eaten in quite a while, why don't you come to the cafeteria... it would do you some good to use your legs and I'll cook you a little something" Shion smiled.

"Alright... I guess your right" I gave her a weak smile.

"MOMO can you find her something more appropriate? " Shion asked the pink haired girl.

"Of course! I know someone of the same size!" MOMO exclaimed. So she did, I was given a pair of what looked like leggings and a long dark blue short... looks more like a dress? I followed MOMO in the halls... the cold halls that never seem to end. We reached finally an opening and above it a very bright sign saying: Cafeteria flashed. I'm guessing this is it. On my right was what looked like a bar with its stools and shelves in the back and on my left it looked like restaurant booths?

"Here make yourself comfortable!" MOMO said pointing an orange booth. I sat down on what seemed like the coldest seat ever and I shivered.

"What's wrong?" MOMO asked.

"Oh... I'm just cold" I said.

"It's normal considering how the temperature from the incubator was a few degrees higher than the one on the ship. Shion said placing a plate of what looked like curry to me.

"Enjoy!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said. I don't want to be impolite but I don't like curry at all. So I put my attention on something else.

"How come I was in an incubator?" I asked.

"That we don't know, all I know is Vector would have killed to keep you secret." Shion said.

"Vector?" I asked

"An enterprise all planted all over the galaxy who manufactures star ships, federation weapons, entertainment and means of communication." Shion said automatically.

"So some big business thing was trying to keep me secret... Maybe it was them who put me there? But I don't think they existed when I... Well... lived..? What happened to earth?" I asked.

"It was destroyed millions of years ago for by an unknown force. Nothing is left of it." Shion said.

"So I have been kept alive in a little box... without aging? Without dying... I mean I should of died this isn't natural" I said.

"That's what we thought too, we analyzed you but we found you 100 human. But that gnosis... it was as if it was protecting you... And Vector didn't seem to want to remove it. They must have thought it as some sort of source of light for you..." Shion pondered. Because I understand everything now!

"Okay... So um... hows life nowadays?" I asked.

"Well... It's hard to explain... especially how I don't know the life style of Lost Jerusalem. Overall everything is pretty normal... and well except for the gnosis" Shion said unsure.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Their monsters that attack people!" MOMO said.

"Okay." I simply said. I rubbed my forehead. For now what these people are saying makes no sense at all... I guess overtime I should learn one thing at a time. Someone in high heels walked into the cafeteria. I looked up and there was that inhumane lady staring at us.

" KOS-MOS have you finished charging?" Shion asked it.

"Charging complete." KOS-MOS said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is KOS-MOS she is a humanoid weapon system." Shion said.

"A robot? You have robots looking like that? Walking around like that?" I asked my eyes widening.

"I'm a realian 100 series observation type" MOMO said happily. My mouth was wide open. She didn't look like a robot... sure her hair was pink but you can change your hair color anytime. Before I could have grabbed it, the curry plate fell on the floor. I hadn't quite felt it at first but when the second shake came I had felt it. I grabbed onto the corner of the table and crouched into a foetal position.

"What is it?! What is it?!" I exclaimed panicked. MOMO grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry the vessel is shaking!" She said.

" B-ut... w-hy? I asked trebling. You can't blame me; I've never been on such a thing. We started swaying from side to side pretty dangerously.

"OH!" I exclaimed out of fear.

"We are being attacked." KOS-MOS said and ran out of the cafeteria followed by Shion.

"MOMO look out for Alexa!" Shion had said before leaving. I stood up and started to follow them running.

"Where are you going?" MOMO asked me.

"I want to see" I simply said. I followed them in what seemed like a round circle hall and finally threw a sliding door. My eyes widened and my mouth fell wide open. Many people were there including JR, Mary, Shion and KOS-MOS. Three other men were there too. But what caught my eye was the scene laid before me. Space. Stars everywhere, a few bright lights. I stared as we seemed to fly threw at the speed of light when suddenly something on top of us caught my eye. Another space ship seemed to be coming closer to ours when suddenly something greenish and yellow seemed like it was trying to swallow it... That... was nothing... natural. I let out a very loud gasp and everyone turned towards me. I tried to say something but it only came out as a cry when part of the greenish thing had somehow crossed into the window.

Pitch Black.

* * *

Hope you like it! Please do review! 


	4. Chapter 3 Strange

I'm sorry if it took time to update! I have a lot to do on my plate! If you have any ideas I could add, please go ahead and speak up! Review!

* * *

When I woke up I was not in the same room as before. This one seemed more cozy even thought all of the walls were gray. I'm going to give it credit because there's a desk and a plant not far away. I think its fake thought. I placed my hands over my face and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. What a nightmare. I stood on my feet and started heading out the door. Once outside the room I was at the same hallway as before. I walked for about twenty minutes until I decided to head into the cafeteria.

"Hey look who it is, it's the miracle girl" A man with a red cap called out to me. I walked towards him.

"Uh Hi... where is everyone?" I asked.

"You missed them! Their off the ship!" He said.

"Off the ship? Uh in space?" I asked. Hey anything can be possible now.

"Now they went in the city... second Miltia... oh... right you don't know all this... uh... second Miltia is a city...uh" He said.

"Don't worry; you don't have to explain... But what am I supposed to do now?" I asked him.

"Why don't you come with me to second Miltia?" Shion said as she popped from the hall.

"Okay... what do we do there? By the way what will happen to me from now on?" I asked.

"Well after we spend some time around to relax I was thinking of presenting you to a scientist... he may be able to help us out on why you survived and what kept you alive." Shion said.

"Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed happily... finally some answers.

When we got off the ship I was surprised by how all the technology changed! Well of course it changed! But I mean it really looked like one of those places you only see in those futuristic movies. I looked around excitedly.

"Why don't we shop!?" I asked happily.

"Shop? Oh... I haven't done that in a while..." She said a little shy.

"Well! Where in the middle of a street filled with shops! What else could we do but shop! Oh please Shion! I won't ask for much I promise! Either ways... I need a few things..." I said putting my hands together in prayer.

"Oh ... Alright!" She gave in. Half an hour later we rented a realian to help we carry the bags.

"I understand you need a few things Alexa... but this is over doing it a bit..." Shion sighed.

"You know what Shion? I've lost everything... And I don't even know why... In fact I still think that this is a dream and I should be waking up soon... But if it isn't then I'm going to have to make a life of my own..." I said seriously. I turned to her and clapped my hands with a smile on face.

"But I'm going to need your help!" I laughed.

"Alright, I will help you... But in return you must help me with my research." Shion said.

"Oh! Look! I exclaimed and ran towards a glass window. I pointed at a miniature glass horse that was being illuminated by small lights all around it.

Its sooo pretty... what?! 2 000 dollars?! My god! That's worth a leg!" I exclaimed.

"Actually a leg is around 500 to 1 000 dollars, depending of course of its features" Shion said approaching me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"The Cyborg..." She started.

"Do you have an obsession over your job or something? Anyway... why so expensive does it have magical powers or something?" I asked.

" Oh no... It's just because the horses are extinct..." She said.

"Oh... Golly... sucks for you guys... you missed on that. I remember the first time I rode one..." I smiled.

"You... have ridden a horse?!" Shion asked impressed. First time I had ridden a horse was when my and my family went camping... family... it sent shivers down my spine. I brushed my long brown hair with my fingers.

"Yess well anyway... speaking of horses, I'm so hungry I could eat one!!" I exclaimed.

"Well... I do know a place not far from here..." Shion said unsure... She brought me to a place called Moby Dicks. Sounds like a singer I once heard in our time... We settled on a nice table.

"You should try their curry here. It's delicious." Shion said.

"Uh... no thank you." I smiled.

"Shion! Alexa! Your here!" We suddenly heard. We turned to see Jr with a white haired boy next to him.

"Jr! Chaos! What are you two doing here?" Shion asked.

"We have some free time so we decided to visit the city... what about you..." Jr said.

"I was taking Alexa out for some fresh air... And were going to pass by the Vector lab..." She said.

"Oh, cool." Jr said as he sat down at our table. We started eating. They all had curry except for me.

"Hi Boss!" We heard a voice come from the entrance of the cafe. After taking a peak I turned my attention to Shion who wasn't there anymore.

"Shion?" I asked confused.

"Huh? You're praying? Your chest? You're playing the drums? Man, I don't get it! Just what are you trying to say Shion?" Jr said. I turned to where he was looking and Shion was there with a distressed look on her face.

"Not so loud!" She exclaimed ... loudly.

"Shion? And a voice that I have heard before." The man said. He walked over close to our table and soon found out Shion.

"Hi...long time no see..." She laughed nervously. Jin, her brother joined us after we all presented each other to him.

"So I'm guessing you have some time off?" Jin asked her.

"Oh! I have a few things to do... I'm going to be awfully busy... right... Alexa..." Shion said.

"Huh? Uh... Okay. If you say so." I shrugged.

"Is she really busy?" Jin asked me.

"Jin! I am! I have to go bring Alexa to the Vector lab!" Shion exclaimed.

"Lab can wait... I'm not that enthusiastic about finding out what they're going to do to me... I mean it's a lab after all..." I said tilting my head.

"Alexa! You said you were going to help me!" She exclaimed.

"In a way I am" I smiled brightly.

"Okay fine... I'll go home but I'm not going to visit mom and dad's grave!" She said. I was led to a small house almost in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow look a book store!" Junior exclaimed and ran inside...Followed by Jin and Shion arguing about something regarding laziness. I was about to walk in when I noticed the silent Chaos not too far from me. This whole time he hadn't spoken a word to me... All I know is that he works for Jr and the Elsa...

"You okay?" I asked him pulling him out of what seemed like a serious thought.

"I'm fine." He gave a warm smile. I smiled back and started heading inside.

"Ayira?" He suddenly said.

"Sorry?" I asked turning towards him. There was a slight awkward pause where his eyes seemed to examine mine. Suddenly his expression changed to a perkier look rather than worried.

"Never mind. Shall we go in?" He smiled.

" Uh yeah..."

* * *

Haha I did take the meeting Jin scene! I love that part... thought I did change it a wittle!


	5. Chapter 4 Creppyness

Heyy… Sorry it took so much time to update it

Heyy… Sorry it took so much time to update it! Been Busy! Well good news is I know the ending… Haha But what's in the middle is all that's lacking… building up!

I pulled the cover over the couch I was going to sleep on. Jin to Shion's delight had welcomed us to stay for the night when Chaos asked to. I heard voices from the hall and I stuck my head out the door to see where it was coming from at this late hour. I sled my feet on the floor so no one could hear me on this wooden creaking floor. I came closer to where the voices were coming from and realized Jin and Chaos were talking. A small smile came across my face. As if I was satisfied to hear them talk. Or is it the sound of crickets? I loved the outdoors. The earth. I cut my breathing to hear them one last time talk. Feeling comforted by their presence I started heading back the same way I did before. I miss the rain, the sound of it. The way it's all around you and you feel safe. Strange, I really have no clue why it did that affect on me. Thunder too, I feel calm in rainy and thunderous weather. I wonder why….? I miss earth that's one thing for sure. I miss my friends and family. People who really cared about me, always there to cheer me up or to lend me a hand threw hard times. Now, I know I'll never be able to see them again, to laugh with them, to talk with them, to share. Watch my little sister grow, to stand beside my best friend as she marries the man of her dreams, to throw a 30th wedding anniversary to my parents. I'm all that's left… with questions who might not even be answered… like why did I survive? If earth was destroyed how come human's still exist? Why and where do the gnosis come from? I sighed. Right now, all I can think of is sleep. I lied down on the couch and closed my eyes hoping I would fall asleep fast. But all I can think about is how impossible all of this and how I wish that….that…

Such pretty flowers! Oh they smell so nice! I'm not a fan of flowers but this is kind of nice! If only I can pick one up…. Kind of difficult… I don't really see ….myself? Who's there? I hear someone sighing! Ah! There's a random girl over there… What's she standing there for? Why is she looking down? She looks very depressing…. With her dark skin and her dark brown hair… No. She's pretty, very pretty. Maybe I should go ask her what's the matter… She's just standing there. I can't walk over to her…Feels so strange this feeling…. This rising feeling… What is it? Is it because of her? Fear…? No… its not that simple…It just keeps raising… someone has done something wrong. Something I didn't like. I feel sad… Sad and angry… Angrier than anything…I'm so upset…. I don't know why… But I'm upset, angry. This is rising…. This feeling it just keeps rising! Is this……Hate?

I slightly opened my eye for a second only to notice it was still night. What the heck kind of dream was that? Geez…. I have dreamed weird stuff before but this pops the bubble… Man I feel like I ran a sprint or something… I'm so tired! Something in the corner of the room caught my eye. A shadow. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things… A little girl was standing there, her eyes clearly fixating me. I stared back for a moment and rubbed my yes again. Dear beaver! Is that a ghost?! What the… I tried to get off the couch but fear had grabbed me. I inhaled sharply and kept watching the staring girl.

"HELP! THERE'S SOMETHING HERE!" I screamed out loud as I turned my head towards the entrance of the room, hoping to god everyone would hear me. Shion, Jin and Chaos came rushing in.

"Gnosis??" Jin said grasping tightly his sword.

"NO! GHOST!" I exclaimed pointing to the corner of the room.

"There's nothing there… Alexa." Shion said. I quickly turned back… and… She's right there's nothing there…

"I could swear there was a creepy kid looking at me" I said turning back to the three of them.

"You're probably tired. Get some rest." Jin said calmly as he lowered his sword.

"He's right… we shopped a lot today. This old style his is probably not helping either ways." Shion said.

"What do you mean old style house?" Jin asked offended. They both left the room while arguing.

"Are you alright?" Chaos asked me. I looked up to him.

"Uh yeah… maybe their right… I'm really tired… hahaha." I said looking back at the corner.

"Okay, well good night, rest well." He said with a soft voice as he left.

He gives me the creeps…. A lot of things are giving me the creeps. I looked back at the corner of the room and put my self in a foetal position.


	6. Chapter 5 taken

woot heres another chapter... sorry the other one wasent long :) hehe enjoy & review

--

I was sitting curled up on the couch when a small screen popped up from the machine. It said 7 am on it and its beeped pretty loud. I stared at it for a second. Oh wait... did I stay up all night? My goodness how did the time pass so fast? I looked back at the corner of the room. Okay... great no one creepy is staring at me anymore. Someone knocked on the sliding door.

" Let her sleep!" I heard Jin say on the other side.

" You don't understand do you? Miyuki can't keep the security system closed forever! We need to get into the lab this morning! Or else we don't know when we'll have another chance!" Shion said annoyed. I slowly stood up and opened the door. They both looked at me with a surprised look.

" Don't worry, the alarm woke me up." I said shrugging.

" Is something wrong Alexa? You look like you've seen a ghost" Shion said tilting her head.

" Oh." I said rolling my eyes.

" Shion, the girl needs her rest... Now how about we let her sleep in while we go visit..."

" No!" Shion exclaimed not letting him the time to finish his sentence.

" Good morning" Chaos said calmly as he walked towards us.

" I'm sorry did we wake you up?" Jin said.

" Good. Are you coming with us to the lab Chaos?" Shion asked.

" If it's okay with Alexa..." He said turning to me. I nodded

" Good, its settled... Let's get going now." She said as she headed down the hall determined.

" That's what I call a woman on a mission" I said staring at her. Jin shook his head. Chaos and I followed her into the city where people bumped into me a million times.

" Are you alright with this?" Chaos asked.

" With what?" I looked at him.

" Going to the lab to have some test done" He said.

" Yeah I guess so... I mean I promised Shion I would help her with her research... whatever it is she wants to find out... and she would help me get my life going in these times." I said shrugging.

" I know we talked to captain Mathews about letting you work on the ship." Chaos smiled.

" Not a bad idea" I smiled back.

" Shh, you two!" Shion exclaimed. We had just gotten in front of a giant building... very futuristic if I may say so myself.

" wow" I said my eyed widening. Its a big one. Guards seemed to walk all over as if patrolling for an ant. A very large fountain with water spraying very high would make it feel like it was raining every time the wind blew. That's called over doing it. Shion sprinted towards a few bushes on the side. Chaos headed there too, when he noticed I wasen't moving, he grabbed my hand and pulled me over with him. Crouched, we ran threw the bushes like a bunch of thieves, we were actually going towards the back of the building. When we were close to where the bushes ended and a large open area appeared Shion paused, fixating the door that was located exactly in the middle of the back. A young girl popped out her head and slightly opened the door. We rushed to the door and into a gray hall with bright yellow lines...as ... maybe decorations? Point is, they looked nice.

" Is there anyone in the B devision lab? Miyuki?" Shion asked the girl as we walked fast towards the end where there seemed to be an empty space between us and the door.

" Nope! I made sure of that! Don't worry! I got it covered!" Miyuki said waving her hand. She then put it on a simple orange looking square and a light slightly light up. A platform came to fill in the empty space. Passing threw the door we entered another gray hall.

"My god, you people from the future seem to like gray halls a lot!" I exclaimed. Finally we reached a door on the side of the hall. It opened by itself to let us in what looked like, take a good guess, yes a lab.

" Okay, we have half an hour to have all the test done, Miyuki , you'll send the results to me after" Shion said as she quickly headed towards a table and took a bag and a needle.

" Yeah! Not a problem! Can you please sit over there?" Miyuki said turning to me. I sat on top of a table where Chaos calmly leaned on it. Shion came over and grabbed my arm.

" Hold still, this might pinch a bit" Shion said as she jabbed me with the needle on my forearm.

" Ouch! A little?!" I explained. The needle made a sound and the tube quickly filled up with my blood. I had both Miyuki and Shion working on me. One was cutting a piece of my hair, the other one of my nails. They took my pressure, an internal picture of my eyes ... whatever that means, skins samples, x-rays and they put something on my head and lights brightly flashed. I felt dizzy about that but when I asked what it was... something about hyperspace anomaly? Finally Miyuki stuck a sticker on my head.

" What's that for? I asked crossing my eyes to see it.

" Calculating brain waves" She said.

" So what's the point of all this?" I asked.

" Figuring out, if anything about you might have caused you surviving all those years" Shion said a she typed on a computer.

" What was that" Chaos suddenly said as he stood up straight. The three of them turned quiet. We heard a small ticking... A very small yet constant ticking... That isen't the sticker on my head... Chaos had grabbed me and had thrown me on the floor. It took me time to realise that the door had come flying our way.

" Oh... what the hell!" I screamed. Guards came rushing in holding there big guns pointing them directly towards us. I was shaking.

" Shion!" Chaos exclaimed. She quickly pulled out some sort of weird looking thing that seems very lethal. At Chaos's feet looking up at him smacking a guard. I stood up and tried to look for a wait out. But the guards just kept coming and coming. Panicking I headed to the back of the room where Miyuki wasen't even fighting back. Someone pulled me by the hair and I let out a loud scream, as I screamed they let go and I fell into Chaos's arms.

" We need to get you out of here" He said pulling me towards the front as more guards showed up.

" Chaos! We..." Shion was taken down by three guards. I grabbed Chaos's arm as six of them rushed into us, make us fall on our backs. Scared to death, I was shaking so much I coulden't tell if I was having a seizure or not. Knocking down Chaos they pulled him away. Shion was already taken half way threw the door.

" W-wait! No! Don't hurt them! Shion! Chaos! I..." I screamed waving my arms.

" Anael..." Chaos grunted as they took them out. A man walked in calmly with two other guards. He looked at Miyuki and then at me.

" Its the same girl. Take her in." He said. I stood up and ran in the back of the room. I don't know why thought, there is not exist there.

" NO!" I screamed as one grabbed me... they turned me over...

" Now, your in for a long sleep." One guard said as he... stuck me with a needle. Shaking... just shaking I dropped to the floor and dragged myself to the entrance... I can't feel my legs... and no my right arm... my left... my...

"no..."


End file.
